Le Maître du macabre
by Izabel65
Summary: Connait-on si bien que ça la personne ou les personnes qui partagent notre vie? C'est ce que va découvrir Kate en lisant un récit très particulier de l'écrivain.


_**Bonjour, me revoilà avec cet OS qui j'espère vous plaira. **_

_**Je l'ai écrit dans le cadre d'un concours de fiction où il y avait plusieurs contraintes, la première étant de faire d'un des personnages le méchant et de citer dans le récit le nom d'autres personnages secondaires. **_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions! **_

* * *

_**Le Maître du Macabre.**_

_**Les Hamptons, propriété des Castle, Août 2053 :**_

En ce jour funeste pas un seul nuage ne vient faire obstacle aux rayons brûlants du soleil, seule la légère brise soufflant de l'atlantique évite aux personnes présentes d'avoir trop chaud dans leurs tenues sombres. Sur l'immense pelouse, face à l'océan, des tonnelles éphémères ont été installées pour abriter le buffet, préparé pour l'occasion, ainsi que les invités. Certains d'entre eux lancent de temps en temps des regards vers la demeure.

Kate est encore à l'intérieur, seule avec sa peine. Assise sur le canapé elle fixe l'urne en argent massif posée sur la table basse. Sur la petite plaque de bronze qui y est fixée elle peut lire le nom de l'homme qui a partagé sa vie _«Richard Edgard Alexander Rodgers Castle»_. Après 39 années passées à ses côtés pour un bonheur de tous les instants Castle s'est endormi un soir pour ne jamais plus se réveiller. Emporté dans son sommeil par une crise cardiaque. Kate se lève enfin, elle saisit l'urne qu'elle plaque contre son sœur et se dirige vers la porte-fenêtre. Avant d'en franchir le seuil elle marque un temps d'arrêt et observe sa famille de sang et de cœur, ils sont tous là discutant par petits groupes.

Il y a bien sûr Alexis, à 59 ans c'est une femme comblée, mariée à Franck depuis trente-deux ans, elle a eu deux enfants, Alan 28 ans et Martha 18 ans, son fils lui a déjà donné deux petits-enfants, Tobias et Nicholas 5 et 2 ans. Il y a aussi les enfants qui sont nés de leur amour, les jumeaux, Nathan et Christopher 38 ans, les clones de Rick. Tous les deux mariés ils ont eux aussi des enfants, Julia et Sophie respectivement âgées de 8 et 11 ans pour le premier et Gabriel âgé de 12 ans pour le second. Le regard de Kate se pose alors sur leurs deux filles qui discutent avec Lanie, Élisabeth 34 ans, toujours célibataire et Alexandra la cadette 30 ans, son propre clone, qui attend un heureux évènement pour la fin de l'année.

Sa famille de cœur aussi s'est agrandie, Lanie et Javier se sont mariés huit mois après eux et ils ont eu deux fils, Emilio et Malcom 22 et 18 ans. Jenny et Kevin ont donné des frères et sœurs à Sarah Grâce, Shawn 35ans, Colleen 32ans, Liam 28 et enfin Maude 25 ans. Et ils ont déjà quatre petits-enfants, Léon 10 ans et Javier 8 ans les fils de leur aînée, Alicia 11 ans la fille de leur fils Shawn et la petite dernière Maureen 5 ans l'ange de Colleen.

Kate respire un bon coup tout en passant une main sur ses cheveux blancs coiffés en chignon et elle s'avance. Lorsqu'ils la voient sortir les conversations s'arrêtent d'elles-mêmes, les enfants aussi s'arrêtent de jouer. Personne ne parle, tous la suivent du regard alors qu'elle se dirige seule vers la stèle de marbre blanc érigée au plus près de l'océan. Plus Kate s'en approche, plus l'urne qu'elle porte se fait pesante et plus sa démarche devient hésitante. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle s'agenouille enfin devant celle-ci. Dans un regain d'énergie elle place les cendres de son Amour dans la petite niche taillée dans le marbre.

« Tu te souviens? La première fois que tu m'as amenée ici, tu m'as dit que cet endroit été ton préféré. J'espère que tu t'y plairas, tu vas pouvoir admirer tous les levers de soleil et voir les humeurs changeantes de l'océan. Un jour je viendrais te rejoindre et nous en profiterons ensemble pour l'éternité. »

Kate essuie les larmes qui coulent silencieusement depuis un moment déjà et son regard se perd sur l'inscription gravée sur la stèle. Après le nom de l'écrivain deux dates _«1__er__ Avril 1971 - 2 Aout 2053» _et leur promesse : _«ALWAYS»_. Jamais ils n'y avaient failli…

Cela fait déjà une semaine que Rick repose face à l'océan, pour Kate un nouveau rituel s'est établi. Depuis ce jour elle fait sonner son réveil très tôt, bien souvent elle est déjà réveillée lorsque les bips résonnent, alors elle se lève et se prépare. Elle descend ensuite à la cuisine, fait couler le café, se sert une tasse et va le rejoindre. Tout en buvant le liquide chaud et amer elle admire le lever de soleil. C'est ça façon à elle de combler le vide qu'il a laissé dans son cœur et dans sa vie. Ses enfants et ses amis avaient bataillé ferme pour la convaincre de quitter cette demeure, les premiers lui ayant proposé de venir vivre chez l'un d'eux. Mais rien à faire à 75 ans Kate était toujours aussi têtue, aucune force au monde n'aurait p la faire partir de ce lieu.

Elle avait fini par quitter la police à cinquante-cinq ans après avoir dirigé en tant que capitaine le 12ème durant quinze ans. Et, c'est d'un commun accord que, Castle et elle avaient laissé la Grande Pomme derrière eux pour venir s'installer définitivement dans cette maison. Elle y vit depuis vingt ans et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle va en partir, pas question de le laisser seul… jamais. Elle caresse tendrement la stèle et se relève avant de retourner dans la maison. Elle se ressert un café et se dirige vers le bureau de Rick. C'est la première fois depuis son décès qu'elle s'y rend, cette pièce était son antre, elle n'y avait pénétré qu'en de rares occasions et Rick était toujours présent.

La première chose qu'elle fait est d'ouvrir la porte-fenêtre afin d'aérer la pièce puis, buvant son café par petites gorgées, elle longe les étagères couvertes de livres, laissant de temps en temps courir ses doigts sur un titre en particulier. Si elle a donné une bonne partie des vêtements de Rick à une association, elle refuse de toucher au reste, elle ne veut rien mettre dans des cartons et les laisser prendre la poussière au grenier. Leurs enfants feront ce qu'ils voudront lorsqu'à son tour elle aura quitté ce monde. Kate va s'asseoir au bureau et pensive, laisse errer son regard dans la pièce. Ce dernier reste accroché à un objet, un petit cube en bois bicolore posé près du pot à crayons.

C'est une boîte à secret, une sorte de puzzle constitué de lamelles de bois de deux teintes différentes. Encore un des «_jouets_» de son homme, l'éternel gamin. Ça ne la surprend donc pas de trouver un tel objet sur son bureau, elle tend le bras et l'attrape. En le levant elle entend un petit bruit, comme si quelque chose avait cogné contre le bois. Pourtant elle n'a rien touché, elle secoue doucement le cube. Plusieurs petits chocs consécutifs se font entendre, pas de doute, il y a un objet dans cette boîte. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle fait tourner le cube entre ses doigts, l'examinant avec attention. Malgré les années elle n'a rien perdu de sa vivacité d'esprit et elle remarque rapidement que certaines parties sont plus patinées que d'autres. Il s'agit sans aucun doute des lames à pousser ou à tirer pour ouvrir la boîte.

C'est donc en souriant qu'elle s'attaque à ce défi, elle ne manque ni de temps ni de patience. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne lui faut qu'une petite heure pour résoudre le puzzle, un petit clic et la boîte s'ouvre. C'est avec une certaine excitation que Kate regarde à l'intérieur et la surprise est grande. Elle s'attendait à tout mais pas à y trouver une petite clé de couleur dorée. Elle la prend, intriguée, pose la boîte sur le bureau et ouvre le tiroir central où elle récupère une loupe. Elle allume la petite lampe, se penche en avant et avec l'aide du verre grossissant elle lit l'inscription gravée sur la partie arrondie de la clé _«BoA T302»_. Elle s'affale contre le dossier du fauteuil, passe une main sur son visage et essaie de réfléchir posément. Elle sait de quel genre de clé il s'agit, mais ce qui l'interpelle le plus, c'est que faisait Rick avec la clé d'un coffre de banque? Et pourquoi la garder cachée dans cette boîte?

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à trouver dans quelle banque se trouve ce coffre et dans quelle ville. Elle fait tourner le petit objet métallique entre ses doigts et elle trouve presque immédiatement, ça ne peut être que la Bank of America et justement il y a une succursale ici en ville. Et, le moyen d'être sûre que c'est la bonne est de les appeler et de leur demander si Richard Castle loue un coffre dans leur banque. Mais elle est incapable de le faire tout de suite, une autre question la préoccupe : «Pourquoi avais-tu un coffre Rick?». Kate est certaine que jamais Castle n'y a fait la moindre allusion, que peut-il y avoir de si important dans ce coffre pour qu'il en cache l'existence? Elle n'est pas dupe, elle sait bien que Rick ne s'est jamais totalement ouvert à elle, certes avec les années il lui a dit beaucoup de choses sur son enfance, ses peurs, ses doutes. Mais elle a toujours ressenti une certaine retenue chez lui, elle soupire, peut-être que la réponse qu'elle cherche se trouve dans ce fameux coffre. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle se décide enfin à appeler la banque.

- Bonjour, Bank of America, Stacy Jinkens à votre service.

- Bonjour, c'est Mme Castle, commence Kate.

- Oh! Mme Castle je suis navrée pour votre perte. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Merci. J'aimerai savoir s'il me serait possible d'accéder au coffre que mon mari louait chez vous?

- Je vous demande un instant, le temps de vérifier. Effectivement Mr Castle louait bien un de nos coffres. Je regarde si vous avez l'autorisation d'y accéder, ne quittez pas.

Le cœur de Kate bat un peu plus rapidement, elle a fait mouche du premier coup et cela ne lui plaît pas autant qu'elle l'aurait cru.

- Mme Castle? Vous êtes toujours là?

- Oui, alors est-ce possible?

- Vous avez bien accès au coffre depuis le décès de votre mari, je…

- Comment ça depuis son décès? Questionne Kate stupéfaite.

- Votre mari nous louait ce coffre depuis l'ouverture de nos locaux en 1996, lui seul pouvait y accéder. Mais en 2014 il a fait ajouter une clause stipulant que vous auriez automatiquement procuration sur celui-ci à son décès.

- Je… dois-je prendre rendez-vous pour venir l'ouvrir? Demande Kate par réflexe, sous le choc.

- Non c'est inutile, il vous suffit de vous présenter avec une pièce d'identité et la clé du coffre. Vous pouvez venir lorsque vous le souhaitez.

- Merci, au revoir.

- Au revoir Mme Castle.

Il faut plusieurs minutes à Kate pour encaisser le choc et retrouver son calme, cette histoire de coffre est vraiment de plus en plus bizarre, pourquoi Rick a-t-il fait ajouter cette clause? Elle n'a pas demandé la date précise mais son instinct lui crie qu'il a dû le faire juste après leur mariage en septembre 2014. Elle regarde l'heure, il est encore tôt, à peine 8h30. À une autre époque elle aurait peut-être hésité et appelé sa meilleure amie, voire même son père, **Jim Beckett** étant un homme qui abordait les problèmes de façon rationnelle. Mais Lanie est à New York et son père a rejoint sa mère depuis quelques années. Elle enferme la petite clé dans son poing, se lève et quitte la pièce bien décidée à résoudre le mystère qui entoure ce coffre.

Il est exactement 9h32 lorsque Katherine Castle descend du taxi et entre dans la banque d'un pas sûr et mesuré. Un homme dans un costume impeccable, petit, mince, les cheveux grisonnants, s'avance aussitôt vers elle et lui tend la main.

- Bonjour Mme Castle, je suis Steve Morgan, le directeur de cet établissement. Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances.

- Je vous remercie Mr Morgan. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis là?

- Tout à fait, ma collaboratrice m'a fait part de votre appel et je m'attendais donc à votre venue. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Le directeur la conduit dans une petite pièce chichement meublée d'une table et de deux chaises toutefois assez confortables en apparence. Après lui avoir demandé sa clé et si elle veut boire quelque chose, ce qu'elle décline, il la laisse seule précisant qu'il n'en a pas pour longtemps. Et en effet moins de cinq minutes plus tard il est de retour avec le coffre T302. Kate est surprise par sa taille lorsqu'il le pose sur la table, il s'agit d'un grand modèle et assez lourd si elle se fie à la tête que faisait le directeur en le portant. Ce dernier lui rend sa clé et sort, non sans lui avoir assuré qu'il se tenait à sa disposition. Kate sent sa détermination fléchir légèrement mais elle se reprend très vite. Lentement elle glisse la clé dans la serrure et soulève le couvercle du coffre, découvrant enfin son contenu. C'est une nouvelle surprise pour elle, à l'intérieur se trouvent plusieurs carnets, d'un modèle très ordinaire avec une couverture cartonnée et souple, tous portent un numéro écrit à l'encre rouge sur le devant. Elle n'a aucun mal à reconnaître l'écriture de Rick, il y a aussi deux enveloppes en papiers kraft de tailles différentes.

Sans rien ouvrir elle sort d'abord les deux enveloppes, puis les carnets qu'elle dépose un à un sur la table en respectant l'ordre, il y en a vingt-sept au total. Les premiers paraissent très vieux, le bord de la couverture est plus qu'usé, comme s'ils avaient été manipulés plus souvent. Tout à coup Kate perçoit dans tout son être une sensation qu'elle n'a pas éprouvée depuis des années, celle la mettant en garde contre un danger imminent. Elle repousse la boîte métallique désormais vide, dégageant ainsi l'espace devant elle d'une main tremblante. Elle sait qu'elle devrait tout remettre à sa place et partir d'ici au plus vite mais, elle sait aussi qu'il est trop tard pour cela. Quoi qu'il advienne elle doit aller jusqu'au bout et assouvir sa curiosité et c'est l'ancienne capitaine de police qui agit désormais, prenant la plus petite des enveloppes elle vide son contenu devant elle.

Trois paquets de documents, chacun maintenu par un élastique s'étalent maintenant sous ses yeux, Kate en prend un, enlève la bande de caoutchouc et examine les papiers. Il y a un passeport, une carte d'identité, un permis de conduire et même un extrait d'acte de naissance, tous sont établis au nom de James Tower, citoyen canadien, né le 1er avril 1971 à Toronto. Sur les photos qui y sont apposées et malgré des cheveux coupés en brosse, teints en noir, des yeux de couleur marron grâce certainement à des lentilles de contact colorées Kate n'a aucun mal à reconnaître le visage de Castle. Le choc est rude pour la vieille femme qu'elle est devenue, son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine et elle a du mal à respirer normalement mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître ses yeux restent parfaitement secs. Elle se ressaisit et c'est avec le professionnalisme qui la personnifiait qu'elle poursuit ou bien, est-ce tout simplement parce qu'elle ne veut pas croire ce qu'elle voit et admettre ce que cela implique qu'elle continue à agir comme si sa raison s'était dissociée de son corps et de son âme.

Les deux autres paquets contiennent exactement les mêmes documents, pour Duncan Markham, britannique né à Londres, Rick a les cheveux châtains coiffé en arrière et les yeux verts. Pour Jeffrey Alexanders, un australien né à Canberra, ses cheveux sont plus longs, blonds cendrés les yeux d'un bleu plus clair, même ses sourcils sont teints. Ces faux papiers ont tous un point en commun, ils ont été fabriqué en avril 2026, Castle était alors âgée de 55 ans. Elle replace les documents dans l'enveloppe qu'elle jette dans le coffre, Kate sait que cela ne présage rien de bon pour la suite mais elle se refuse à réfléchir à toutes les possibilités que cela peut impliquer, son seul but est de découvrir la vérité. Elle fait fi de la petite voix qui lui murmure de s'arrêter là, de tout mettre dans le sac de toile que le directeur lui a fourni en apportant le coffre au cas où elle voudrait emporter le contenu, de quitter cette banque et d'aller brûler tout ça. Que si elle persiste dans l'inspection de tout ceci, sa vie sera à jamais détruite. Mais il est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard pour reculer et, c'est d'une main plus assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru qu'elle déverse le contenu de la deuxième enveloppe sur la table. Cette fois se sont sept petits paquets qui atterrissent devant elle.

Kate reconnaît immédiatement des cartes d'identités et un petit détail attire tout de suite son attention, sur l'un des paquets tombés à l'envers, c'est un petit bout d'étiquette. Elle le saisit et y regarde de plus près, il y a une date et un numéro écrit dessus, toujours à l'encre rouge et de la main de Rick sans doutes possibles. Elle lit «_12 septembre 2002, # 30_», elle n'ose pas accepter ce que ce numéro veut signifier. Fébrilement elle examine la dernière carte de chaque paquet, le chiffre le plus élevé est le 68. Kate sent la carapace d'impassibilité qui lui a permis de tenir jusqu'à présent se fendiller petit à petit. Avec des gestes presque mécaniques elle attrape le paquet qu'elle a mis de côté et qui allait jusqu'à 10, elle enlève l'élastique qui les maintient et aligne dans l'ordre les cartes d'identités sur la table, puis elle fait la même chose avec les six autres paquets. Elle a subitement envie de vomir face à l'horreur de sa découverte, devant elle s'étalent les noms et les visages de 68 hommes… ou ne devrait-elle pas plutôt dire de victimes.

Elle saisit la toute première et lit _«Andrew Adams née le 15 mars 1969 à Albany, état de New York»_ et sur l'étiquette _«le 21 septembre 1987 #1»_. Attiré comme par un aimant son regard se pose sur le carnet n° 1, c'est en fermant les yeux comme si elle voulait éviter d'affronter la réalité ou simplement la faire disparaître à la seule force de sa pensée que sa main se referme sur lui. Elle pleure maintenant, pour Kate il n'est plus question de savoir ce que l'homme qu'elle a aimé et qu'elle aime encore a fait mais plutôt pourquoi il l'a fait. Pourtant lorsqu'elle ouvre le carnet elle se met à espérer que l'écriture ne soit pas la sienne mais il s'agit bien de celle de l'écrivain. Avant de le lire, elle le feuillette rapidement et note un fait étrange, il n'y a aucune rature, le texte est écrit lisiblement et de façon nette et régulière. Elle sort un paquet de mouchoir de son sac, en prend un et après avoir essuyé ses larmes, elle entame sa lecture.

_« Le 21 septembre 1987, _

_Cher journal, aujourd'hui je prends un nouveau carnet car à partir de ce soir une nouvelle vie commence pour moi et j'ai de nouveaux secrets à te confier. Cela fait deux ans, depuis que Damian m'a encouragé à poursuivre l'écriture que j'avais pris l'habitude de me confier à toi. Sans aucune pudeur, ni honte, ni gêne je t'ouvrais mon cœur, t'exposant tous les sentiments que j'éprouvais. Bien souvent les mêmes, peines, colères… et rarement des moments de joie. Pour être honnête avec toi, je n'aurais jamais imaginé tenir un journal un jour, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était un truc de fille jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'écrire m'aidait à exprimer tout ce que je pouvais ressentir. J'avais plus de facilités à trouver les mots justes et au fil des pages que je noircissais je me sentais bien. Je pouvais me débarrasser de ce poids immense qui s'accumulait régulièrement en moi et qui finissait par être trop lourd à porter et qui parfois se transformait en une rage quasi incontrôlable. Tu sais de quoi je parle toi mon plus fidèle ami, eh bien j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer : aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé un nouveau moyen pour évacuer cette rage. Aujourd'hui j'ai tué un homme!_

_Mais rassure-toi mon ami, je ne vais pas t'abandonner, oh non! Bien au contraire, plus que jamais j'ai besoin de toi et de ton soutien inébranlable. Actuellement je suis encore en pleine phase d'euphorie, un étrange mélange de puissance et de soulagement. Pour une fois depuis la rentrée Andrew Adams m'a rendu service, je t'avoue volontiers que cela n'était en rien prémédité, tout s'est passé si vite et avec une telle facilité que j'en suis encore le premier étonné. Pourtant ce matin en me levant la journée s'annonçait des plus banales, j'ai pris le chemin du lycée (je me demande pourquoi Mère m'a enlevé de ce pensionnat, je m'y sentais bien) mais j'ai subitement décidé de faire l'école buissonnière. Tu sais que depuis quelques mois je travaille à l'écriture de mon premier roman et j'ai eu envie d'y _consacrer _ma journée, alors _je suis allé _me réfugier à la bibliothèque. J'y suis resté toute la journée, j'en ai même oublié de manger, lorsque je suis rentré Mère a téléphoné quelques minutes plus tard pour m'avertir qu'elle était invitée. J'allais donc être encore seul pour la soirée et je n'avais pas envie de rester enfermé dans l'appartement. _

_J'ai donc décidé de sortir, il me restait suffisamment d'argent de poche pour me payer une place de cinéma, au moins deux cheeseburgers et un milkshake. _Je suis allé _voir l'arme fatale, excellent film. Puis _je suis entré _dans un petit snack juste à côté du cinéma et j'ai enfin pu manger. Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'Adams était là, il s'est fait discret pour une fois, sa bande n'étant pas avec lui. Tu sais que pour revenir j'aime bien couper à travers ce petit parc, j'étais content de ma journée, j'avais bien avancé dans l'écriture de mon manuscrit et je venais de voir un très bon film. Je pensais que rien ne viendrait troubler cette quiétude pour une fois. Grave erreur de ma part, je longeais l'aire de jeux lorsque j'ai été brutalement poussé en avant. J'ai tout de suite reconnu le rire de la personne qui venait de faire ça, Adams bien sûr et c'est là que je me suis douté qu'il m'avait suivi en douce attendant le bon moment pour s'en prendre encore une fois à moi. _

_Le choc m'a coupé le souffle, je peinais à le reprendre et c'est là que ça a commencé, d'abord les insultes puis les coups, à chaque fois que je tentais de me relever il me balançait son pied dans la poitrine ou le ventre. Nous avions beau être de la même taille il était beaucoup plus costaud que moi, je ne faisais vraiment pas le poids. Mais j'étais tout de même surpris qu'il ose s'en prendre à moi seul, sans l'aide de ses copains. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, peut-être à cause de ses rires, de ses coups et de ses insultes mais tout à coup ce poids qui s'accumule en moi lentement d'ordinaire, c'est brusquement transformé en une rage sourde, comme si un barrage de sécurité avait cédé subitement. Je ne ressentais plus la douleur des coups qu'il m'assénait et lorsqu'il a une énième fois insulté ma mère, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. _

_J'ai saisi sa cheville et j'ai tiré d'un coup sec de toutes mes forces, Adams a été surpris et il a perdu l'équilibre, tombant à plat dos. Je me suis alors jeté sur lui sans même réfléchir, il était à moitié sonné car l'arrière de sa tête avait tapé contre le pied métallique d'un banc. J'étais fou de rage, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose lui faire mal, je l'ai attrapé par les cheveux et j'ai frappé sa tête contre le montant, encore et encore. Je crois qu'il était mort déjà depuis un moment lorsque je me suis arrêté brusquement soulagé, toute ma rage s'étant envolée. Le voir mort, étendu là, ses yeux grand ouverts fixant le néant ne m'a pas ému, choqué ou dégoûté. Je n'ai même pas paniqué, bien au contraire j'ai pris le temps d'analyser la situation. Je savais déjà pour m'être souvent baladé dans ce parc, qu'il n'y avait aucune caméra de surveillance, peut-être un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de réfléchir, je savais exactement ce que j'avais à faire._

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi, d'autres à ma place seraient partis en courant, paniqués moi je suis resté là, parfaitement serein. J'ai fouillé les poches de cet abruti, j'ai pris son portefeuille et sa montre pour faire croire à un vol qui aurait mal tourné. Ensuite j'ai quitté les lieux calmement, une chance que notre appartement ne se trouve pas très loin de l'East River, j'y ai jeté la montre et le portefeuille après y avoir pris l'argent qui s'y trouvait et la carte d'identité. Je l'ai déjà cachée dans le même endroit où je te range. Mère n'est pas encore rentrée, heureusement, elle m'aurait certainement posé des questions en me voyant revenir si tard. Il est presque une heure du matin, je vais prendre une bonne douche et mettre mes affaires au sale, j'ai de la chance il n'y a pas d'éclaboussures de sang dessus, ça m'évitera de devoir les brûler._

_Je suis épuisé, mais étrangement apaisé, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai rien ressenti de tel. J'aimerai tellement que cela dure pour toujours, dans le cas contraire si cette rage revient aussi puissante, je sais ce qu'il faudra que je fasse et cette fois-ci je m'y préparerai méticuleusement. _

_Bonne nuit cher journal.» _

Kate est tellement chamboulée par ce qu'elle vient de lire qu'elle met quelques instants à se rendre compte que l'on cogne des petits coups répétés contre la porte. C'est le directeur de la banque qui s'inquiète, machinalement elle regarde l'heure et comprend pourquoi. Cela fait presque trois quart d'heures qu'elle est là. Elle ferme le carnet, range les cartes dans l'enveloppe avant de lancer :

- Vous pouvez entrer Mr Morgan.

- Vous allez bien Mme Castle? S'inquiète ce dernier en voyant son visage défait.

- Oui, ça va. Je vais emporter tout ça, seriez-vous assez aimable pour m'appeler un taxi?

- Certainement, je reviens vous chercher quand il sera là. Voulez-vous que l'on vous apporte un verre d'eau ou une autre boisson?

- Un verre d'eau suffira, je vous remercie.

Kate ouvre le sac en toile de la taille d'un petit sac de sport et y met les deux enveloppes et les carnets, elle boit le verre d'eau apporté par une employée souriante et attend le retour du directeur. Ce dernier insiste pour porter le sac jusqu'au taxi. Lorsque le chauffeur la dépose devant la demeure, il se précipite pour lui rendre le même service, allant jusqu'à déposer le sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Son grand âge mais aussi le fait qu'elle soit Mme Castle y sont pour beaucoup dans la diligence des deux hommes pour lui venir en aide. Kate gratifie le chauffeur d'un généreux pourboire en lui réglant sa course. Elle prépare du café tout en fixant le sac.

Elle a beaucoup de mal à croire ce qu'elle a lu, Kate sait que l'enfance et l'adolescence de Castle n'ont pas été toujours faciles. Il ne s'en est jamais caché, sa mère faisait son maximum pour lui offrir une vie normale et jamais parmi toutes les bêtises qu'il a pu faire et qui lui ont valu plusieurs renvois il n'a été question de comportement violent. Au contraire, Rick était plutôt du genre à faire le pitre, en se tournant même en ridicule pour remédier à une situation gênante ou pour éviter de répondre à une question embarrassante. Mais aujourd'hui elle vient de découvrir une réalité bien plus sombre qui avait fait basculer Castle sur une voie tortueuse et obscure.

Elle aurait pu lui pardonner cet homicide quasi involontaire suite à des moqueries et des violences gratuites à son encontre, s'il n'avait pas exprimé ce sentiment d'euphorie et n'avait pas agi avec une telle sérénité pour brouiller les pistes en constatant ce qu'il venait de faire sous le coup de l'émotion. Les 68 hommes avaient été les victimes choisies par Castle pour apaiser son démon intérieur. Kate se doit de lire ces carnets, elle veut savoir comment il a fait pour mener cette double vie et surtout pourquoi il n'a pas arrêté après son premier meurtre. Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à continuer? Après un instant d'hésitation elle prend les anses du sac des deux mains et le porte sur le canapé. Ensuite elle va se servir une tasse de café et revient prendre place sur ce dernier.

Elle reprend le premier carnet et poursuit sa lecture, elle est surprise de constater qu'il a aussi écrit normalement le déroulement de ses journées, souvent par de courtes phrases, heureusement d'ailleurs car cela lui permet ainsi de faire l'impasse sur quelques pages, ne s'attardant que sur les parties les plus longues.

_«Le 26 décembre 1987, _

_Cher journal, aujourd'hui je suis d'humeur morose, je m'ennuie. J'ai envoyé mon manuscrit à une maison d'édition et j'attends avec impatience leur réponse. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai peur, non pas de la réponse, mais de l'effet qu'elle aura sur moi si elle est négative. Et si ce «poids» revenait? S'il se transformait encore une fois en cette rage dévastatrice et si celle-ci ne peut être apaisée encore une fois que par une acte de violence? Que suis-je censé faire? Tuer de nouveau? Serais-je capable de le faire de sang-froid?_

_J'ai eu beaucoup de chance avec le meurtre d'Adams, la police a classé l'affaire, mettant cela sur le compte d'un vol crapuleux qui a mal tourné. Je n'en menais pas large lorsque ce lieutenant m'a interrogé mais ce qui m'a sauvé c'est que les autres élèves du lycée ont dit qu'Adams et ses copains m'avaient pris__)__ en grippe, qu'ils m'embêtaient souvent mais que je n'avais jamais rien fait pour me défendre. J'ai donné l'image d'une mauviette mais ça n'a pas d'importance car le flic m'a cru quand j'ai dit avoir passé la soirée, seul chez moi. Et Mère a même confirmé que je dormais lorsqu'elle est rentrée. Donc il faut que je me prépare pour le prochain… si prochain il y a, je ne peux pas compter uniquement sur la chance.»_

_«Le 10 mai 1988, _

_Mon ami, je viens de recevoir ma cinquième lettre de refus et cette fois je sens toute cette rage qui bouillonne en moi et qui ne demande qu'à être libérée. J'ai essayé de la canaliser en allant courir à Central Park, sans succès malheureusement. Je me suis même rendu dans une salle de boxe pour faire un essai gratuit. J'ai tapé sur ce foutu sac comme un fou en y mettant toute la hargne dont j'étais capable, mais la seule chose que j'ai récolté ce sont les sourires amusés et les quolibets qui se voulaient humoristiques des autres boxeurs dans la salle. C'est sûr qu'à côté d'eux je faisais figure de gringalet. J'en suis parti avec une rage encore plus forte. Pourquoi aucun d'eux ne s'est donné la peine de m'encourager ou même de me conseiller un tant soit peu? Pourquoi avoir préféré la moquerie? J'espérais vraiment trouver une autre solution pour régler mon problème…_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai récupéré ma fausse carte d'identité, je ne croyais pas que ce serait aussi facile. Elle m'a coûté trois mois d'argent de poche mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce soir je passe à l'action, Mère n'est pas là, c'est la dernière représentation de la pièce dans laquelle elle joue et donc après toute la troupe va faire la fête. Ce qui fait que je vais pouvoir m'absenter sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. J'ai tout prévu dans les moindres détails, j'ai repéré les lieux et il n'y a aucune caméra, remarque il n'y a rien de surprenant pour un bar situé à la limite du Bronx. Si tout se passe bien, je te dis à toute à l'heure.»_

_«Me revoilà! Que dire d'autre si ce n'est que ce que je ressens actuellement est encore plus fort que la dernière fois! Ce soir je ne me suis pas contenté de réagir à un évènement imprévu. Ce soir je l'ai provoqué, je suis parti en chasse! Assis au fond du bar, dans un coin assez sombre, devant une bière (que je n'ai pas bu) j'ai épié le troupeau à la recherche de la bête la plus faible. Cela a été plutôt facile, quand j'ai vu le type se diriger vers les toilettes, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. J'ai enfoncé ma casquette, baissant la visière au maximum, j'ai rabattu la capuche de ma veste et je me suis levé. Je me suis positionné près des toilettes et j'ai attendu qu'il en sorte, quand il est revenu, je l'ai amicalement pris par le bras en lui disant qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien. À moitié hébété par tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu, il m'a suivi sans problème et on a quitté le bar comme de vieux copains. J'ai tout de même pris soin de garder la tête baissée le plus possible, on ne sait jamais. _

_Je l'ai conduit deux rues plus loin dans une petite ruelle que j'avais pris soin de repérer, il n'a rien dit lorsque je l'ai fait asseoir entre les deux bennes à ordures. Il a même cru que j'allais lui filer une bouteille mais au lieu de ça c'est un sac en plastique que j'avais préalablement vidé et 'caché' derrière l'une des bennes que j'ai pris. J'avais bien fait attention de mettre des gants en le manipulant la première fois et je les ai remis ce soir. Le type était presque inconscient lorsque j'ai mis sa tête dans le sac et que je l'ai fermement maintenu autour de son cou. Il a eu des gestes désordonnés pour tenter de me faire lâcher prise en s'accrochant à mes bras. Mais dans son état c'était perdu d'avance. Quand il a arrêté de bouger, j'ai vérifié qu'il était bien mort, ensuite j'ai pris tout ce qu'il avait de valeur sur lui et je suis parti en lui laissant le sac sur la tête. _

_Et comme pour Adams, j'ai gardé sa carte d'identité et son fric, mine de rien ce type avait 118 dollars et 15 cents sur lui, le reste de ses affaires est au fond de l'East River.»_

_«Le 11 mai 1988, _

_Il est plus de midi et je viens à peine de me réveiller, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi! Et j'ai aussi une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, j'ai vu le courrier sur la table de la cuisine, il y avait une lettre pour moi. Ça vient de la dernière maison d'édition à laquelle j'ai envoyé mon manuscrit, ils acceptent de me publier! Je dois passer les voir demain avec mon agent, par contre ça c'est un problème je n'en ai pas. Mais je vais en parler à Mère, elle n'a pas encore trouvé de nouveau rôle, elle acceptera de m'accompagner j'en suis sûr. Et puis elle s'y connait en contrat, elle pourra me conseiller. J'ai enfin la chance de pouvoir devenir quelqu'un!_

_Est-ce que cela va m'apporter le succès? Et si c'est le cas, cela sera-t-il suffisant pour calmer cette rage qui s'empare de moi? Cela la fera-t-elle-même disparaître? Sincèrement j'aimerai que ce soit le cas, mais au fond de moi je sais qu'il est déjà trop tard. Je n'éprouve aucun remords à avoir pris la vie de cet homme hier soir. Quand j'y repense, je ressens un sentiment si fort que je ne trouve pas de mot pour le définir et j'en viens à souhaiter que cette rage réapparaisse pour connaître à nouveau cet instant hors du commun.» _

Pour l'instant c'est Kate qui n'arrive pas à mettre de mot sur ce qu'elle ressent après la lecture de ces lignes, ça lui semble presque irréel. Et pourtant, ce sont bien les écrits d'un adolescent ayant un soir, par un malheureux hasard basculé dans une folie meurtrière. Lorsqu'elle termine de lire le deuxième carnet, elle vient d'arriver au mariage de Rick avec Meredith, une jeune actrice prête à tout pour réussir. Il a 21 ans, il vient de sortir son 4ème roman et travaille déjà sur le prochain. Mais le plus morbide est qu'il a déjà tué 9 personnes, des hommes choisis totalement au hasard et il ne tue pas uniquement à New York. Il laisse se déchaîner la bête qui sommeille en lui dans les villes où il se rend pour la promotion de ses livres.

Les raisons qui déclenchent cette rage enfouie en lui, ont changé. Durant la période d'écriture et de recherche tout se passe bien, du moins en apparence. Car, durant tous ces mois où il est absorbé par son roman, il accumule le stress dû à des contrariétés diverses. Alors, à la sortie de son livre sa rage bouillonne plus que jamais et il passe à l'acte et s'il ne peut assouvir son besoin de violence dans sa ville qu'importe, il le fait dans une autre. Ce qui fait et cela Kate l'a parfaitement compris que chaque parution d'un de ses livres est accompagnée par l'assassinat d'un homme qui a la malchance de croiser la route de Castle. Cependant ce n'est pas le seul élément déclencheur, il suffit qu'un évènement vienne le blesser et la bête se réveille. Ce fut le cas lorsqu'il s'est aperçu que son premier agent essayait de le rouler, lorsque Kyra est partie en Angleterre en l'abandonnant et lorsque son éditeur lui a mis la pression pour qu'il termine son livre un mois plus tôt que la date initialement prévue.

Kate regarde le carnet n°3, elle n'est pas certaine de vouloir en savoir plus mais c'est plus fort quelle, elle ressent un besoin viscéral de continuer. Elle poursuit donc sa lecture morbide et elle en est au 7ème carnet lorsqu'elle est prise de vertige. Elle lève les yeux sur la pendule, 8h50, dehors le jour décline doucement. Pas étonnant qu'elle se sente mal, elle n'a rien mangé de la journée, à part la pomme qu'elle a grignotée le matin. Ce n'est pas raisonnable, surtout à son âge, malgré tout c'est presque à contrecœur qu'elle se lève et va se préparer à manger. De toute façon elle est persuadée qu'elle ne pourra rien avaler, ce qui paradoxalement s'avère être l'inverse. Tout en mangeant elle pense à ce qu'elle a déjà lu. Les deux personnalités de Rick sont présentes dans son journal, celle qu'elle a toujours connu, le fils aimant, le père attentif, l'ami fidèle et l'autre qui décrit ses meurtres avec la précision d'un médecin légiste aussi froid et rigoureux que Perlmutter, pointilleux sur les moindres détails.

Après le dîner Kate retourne dans le salon, elle fixe un instant la vingtaine de carnets qu'il lui reste à lire et se surprend à penser que ce qu'elle veut avant tout, c'est connaître les agissements de celui qui fut l'homme de sa vie depuis leur première rencontre. Comment a-t-il pu continuer à tuer? Que ressentait-il vraiment pour elle? Leur vie à deux avait-elle été un mensonge? La réponse à cette dernière était évidente, la vraie question était plutôt leur histoire d'amour était-elle sincère? Pour le savoir il lui suffisait de chercher le bon carnet, cela lui éviterait une lecture longue et terrifiante, elle n'arrive pas à s'y résoudre. Peut-être est-ce de la curiosité malsaine, ou simplement à cause de la petite part d'ombre que toute personne porte en elle, mais elle décide de tout lire.

Le lendemain matin Kate se lève alors que le soleil est déjà haut au-dessus de l'horizon. Elle est surprise de ne pas avoir fait de cauchemar après tous ces meurtres dont elle a eu lu le déroulement en détails. Elle prend le temps de se préparer puis de prendre son petit déjeuner. Ensuite seulement elle va s'installer sur la terrasse avec les derniers carnets. Ce n'est qu'en fin de matinée qu'elle arrive enfin à la partie qui l'intéresse mais avant d'aller plus loin, elle se force à faire une pause et manger un peu. Et c'est d'une main tremblante qu'une heure plus tard elle s'empare du carnet.

_«Le 10 mars 2009,_

_Mon cher Teddy (je me demande toujours pourquoi je t'ai donné un nom! Je crois que je dois être la seule personne au monde à avoir affublé son journal intime d'un prénom… mais le fait est que cela fait bien longtemps que je me confie à toi, tu es mon meilleur ami, tu le méritais!)_

_Il y a deux jours je t'expliquais que pour une raison inconnue ma rage ne s'était pas totalement éteinte après le meurtre de ce gars dans les égouts et que j'avais dû tuer cet autre type sur les docks. Deux crimes en moins d'une semaine c'est une première! Et hier lors de ma soirée de promotion j'ai cru que j'avais commis une erreur fatale lorsque ce lieutenant de police est arrivé._

_Bon sang si tu m'avais vu, je devais avoir l'air totalement idiot la main en l'air tenant mon stylo! Sur le coup j'ai cru que c'était un_ _ fan qui voulait encore un autographe. Et lorsqu'elle s'est présentée, eh oui c'est une femme! J'ai été subjugué et si mon petit ange n'avait pas rompu le charme je crois que je serais resté là à l'admirer. Enfin heureusement qu'Alexis est intervenue car cela m'a permis de réaliser alors en une fraction de seconde qu'elle venait de me parler d'un meurtre commis plus tôt dans la soirée. Inutile de te préciser le soulagement que j'ai ressenti, elle n'était pas là pour moi. _

_Tu la verrais, elle est fantastique! En plus c'est une vraie fan! «Pas de furie en enfer»….franchement! Je l'aime déjà et ça va être amusant de travailler avec elle! _

_Ah oui ça, c'est l'autre surprise, j'en suis le premier étonné d'ailleurs. Un tueur s'est servi des meurtres que j'ai décrit dans deux de mes romans pour commettre les siens! Et la police veut bien de mon aide sur cette affaire!»_

_«Le 11mars 2009, _

_L'assassin a encore commis un crime cette fois il s'est inspiré de 'Mort d'une reine de promo' et je me sens mal. Curieux sentiment venant d'un homme qui tue son prochain sans aucun remords. 37 victimes à mon actif et ces trois meurtres me rendent triste. Pourquoi? Ça ne devrait pas me toucher et pourtant je ressens un irrésistible besoin de leur rendre justice. _

_Et que dire de Kate Beckett? Je l'ai touché en plein cœur et j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me descendre sur place. Au lieu de ça elle m'a confié sa blessure la plus profonde. Ce drame a bouleversé sa vie, elle aurait pu basculer sans peine dans l'obscurité mais elle a choisi la lumière. Mais à quel prix?»_

_«Le 12 mars 2009, _

_J'avais raison Teddy, ce pauvre bougre n'était pas coupable, c'était le frère de la deuxième victime l'assassin et il a fait tout ça pour une question de fric! Quant à moi eh bien je viens de trouver une muse hors du commun. Et pour pouvoir la suivre j'ai fait jouer mon amitié avec Bob. Tu aurais vu la tête de Kate!»_

_«Le 13 mai 2009, _

_Encore une affaire résolue mon p'tit Teddy, la dixième depuis que je suis Kate. Mais ma rage s'est accentuée durant cette enquête, bordel que je hais ce Sorenson! Si tu savais toutes les différentes manières de le tuer que j'ai imaginé! Et Kate qui ne veut plus me voir, elle m'a jeté comme on jette un jouet cassé. Mais merde! Elle ne comprend pas que j'ai fait ça pour elle. Pour la libérer de ce donjon dans lequel elle s'est elle-même barricadée et qui l'empêche de vivre? Elle est flic, elle devrait bien voir que cette nouvelle piste sur le meurtre de sa mère est sérieuse. _

_Je te dis à plus tard mon ami, j'ai un meurtre à préparer… peut-être même deux.»_

Kate est en larmes, non seulement Rick est tombé amoureux dès le premier jour mais déjà il se souciait de son bonheur. Il avait compris que seule la résolution du meurtre de sa mère lui permettrait de vivre enfin normalement. Mais il y avait toujours cette rage qui sommeillait en lui et qui n'attendait qu'un prétexte pour se réveiller. Et vu tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu au cours de leurs quatre premières années de partenariat, Kate ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le nombre de cadavres supplémentaires qui allaient joncher ces années. Et elle a raison, le 13 janvier 2010 après l'affaire avec son ex, Kyra, Castle tue à nouveau. Le 31 mars 2010 aussi mais là les raisons qui ont exacerbé sa rage sont différentes.

_«Le 31 mars 2010, _

_À défaut d'avoir tué Dunn, j'ai supprimé ce toxico dans le Queens. Je me sens vide de toute énergie et je m'en veux toujours horriblement. Mon Dieu j'ai failli perdre Kate et c'est entièrement ma faute. Déjà lors de notre première affaire je m'étais senti mal quand j'avais su que l'assassin se servait de mes meurtres fictifs pour tuer. Mais là c'est encore bien pire, ce cinglé s'en _est_ pris à Kate simplement parce qu'elle m'a inspiré le personnage de Nikki et que son cerveau de dégénéré a confondu fiction et réalité. _

_Malgré la présence de l'agent spécial Jordan Shaw et de tous ses supers gadgets, Kate a failli mourir par ma faute. Si le pire était arrivé je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagi… je crois que je n'aurai pas pu faire face. Ma vie n'aurait plus eu de sens sans Kate à mes côtés, du moins _sans_ sa présence. Depuis_ _que je l'ai rencontré j'ai changé, je suis plus stable dans ma vie privée, rendre justice aux victimes est devenu aussi important pour moi que pour Kate. _

_Même ma partie plus sombre s'est modifiée, je ne choisis plus mes victimes au hasard, je les cible. Ce qu'il y a de bien lorsque l'on travaille avec des policiers c'est que l'on peut avoir accès à une base de données impressionnante. Alors sous le couvert de recherches pour les enquêtes, je traque les criminels les plus tordus et ils deviennent des proies de choix. Pauvre Ryan s'il savait que je me sers de son mot de passe. C'est pratique j'en conviens car lors de ma promo à L.A je savais déjà qui j'allais tuer.»_

Kate poursuit sa lecture et elle constate avec horreur qu'elle a vu juste, le nombre des victimes de Rick a considérablement augmenté durant les quatre premières années où il l'a suivie. Et toujours à cause de son profond amour pour elle. Soit parce qu'elle avait frôlé la mort et qu'il avait cru la perdre, soit parce qu'il encaissait sans rien dire ses aventures amoureuses avec d'autres hommes. Lorsqu'il était parti aux Hamptons avec son ex-femme et éditrice Gina Cowell, il avait tué à cause de la présence de Tom Demming dans sa vie. Idem avec la présence de Josh, alors que lui avait rompu avec Gina parce qu'il ne pouvait plus faire 'semblant'. Deux autres salopards avaient succombé après l'affaire de la bombe sale, il faut dire que là ils avaient failli mourir deux fois et ils leur avait fallu supporter le caractère de Mike Fallon. Une situation extrême qui avait bien nourrit la bête.

Même chose lorsque le sniper lui avait tiré dessus et qu'il avait cru la perdre, lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle lui avait menti et qu'elle se rappelait de tout. Et encore lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés et qu'il l'avait quitté car il refusait de la voir mourir sous ses yeux. Puis, il s'était en quelque sorte calmé lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin trouvés. Il n'avait commis que deux excès comme il les appelait. La fois où elle avait sauvé la vie de Bracken et quand Vaughn lui avait tourné autour.

Le jour commence à décliner et Kate est pratiquement à la fin du dernier carnet, pas question pour elle d'arrêter maintenant.

_«18 avril 2026, _

_Mon ami, aujourd'hui il s'est passé quelque chose à la fois d'étrange et de formidable. Avec la promotion de Kate au poste de capitaine j'ai mis un terme à la saga des Nikki Heat et même des Derrick Storm pour me consacrer à l'écriture de romans sans personnages récurrents. Avec toutes les enquêtes auxquelles j'ai participé, je crois que je peux écrire encore une bonne cinquantaine d'histoires différentes. Mais je m'égare, donc comme je disais quelque chose d'inattendu est arrivé. _

_Ce _matin je suis allé_ récupérer mes nouveaux faux papiers et j'ai détruit les anciens, la chance a voulu que je n'ai jamais eu besoin de m'en servir et si ce que je soupçonne s'avère juste je n'aurai jamais plus à craindre de m'en servir un jour. Mon dernier roman est sorti il y a deux jours et tu sais ce que cela provoque en moi. Donc hier soir je m'apprêtais à débarrasser les rues de Mark Powell un trafiquant de drogue. Tout était en place et j'étais dans le taxi qui devait me conduire à quelques rues d'où il exerçait lorsque j'ai reçu un appel de Kate. _

_Notre petite dernière Alexandra était malade et Kate avait peur que l'on soit obligé de l'amener à l'hôpital. Je n'ai ni réfléchi ni hésité une seule seconde j'ai immédiatement demandé au chauffeur du taxi de me ramener à la maison. Durant le trajet je ne pensais qu'à ma fille, je n'éprouvais pas de colère et encore moins de déception de devoir reporter mon crime. Mais le plus étonnant c'est que lorsque j'ai poussé la porte d'entrée je me suis rendu compte que ma rage avait disparu. J'ai veillé mon petit ange toute la nuit, et à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, sa fièvre est tombée et elle dort paisiblement, profondément comme la bête qui sommeille en moi depuis tant d'années. J'aime à espérer que cette fois elle s'est endormie pour de bon et que plus jamais je n'aurai besoin d'assouvir son appétit. _

_Depuis bientôt douze ans je suis marié à la plus fabuleuse des femmes, avec elle j'ai fondé la famille dont j'ai toujours rêvée. Nous avons quatre magnifiques enfants et Alexis a elle aussi fondé sa propre famille. Je souhaite plus que tout vivre encore de nombreuses années de bonheur à leurs côtés et voir notre merveilleuse famille s'agrandir. _

_Seule la sortie de mon prochain roman pourra me dire si tout est bien fini. Je suis un homme heureux et je pense qu'à ma mort les gens diront de moi, que j'étais un bon mari, un bon père et même un homme bon._

_Mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Je suis aussi un monstre et j'en suis pleinement conscient. J'ai commis de sang-froid et avec préméditation 67 meurtres, le premier étant accidentel. Ce sont même des crimes parfaits puisque jamais résolus. Je me suis souvent demandé si c'était parce que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance ou parce que c'était à cause de ma façon de faire. Sans doute les deux. _

_La plupart des tueurs en série se font prendre parce qu'ils utilisent toujours le même mode opératoire, comme __Jerry Tyson__ par exemple qui se servait de la même cordelette pour étrangler ses victimes. Tiens en parlant de lui, c'est bien le seul qui ait soupçonné cette partie sombre en moi et je me suis souvent demandé si c'était l'une des raisons qui avait fait qu'il m'avait laissé en vie ce soir-là dans cette chambre de motel. _

_Moi je n'avais pas de M.O simplement quelques règles que j'appliquais au mieux. Je repérais le lieu où j'allais tuer ma victime, j'essayais de trouver sur place un objet qui pourrait me servir d'arme. Avec le temps j'ai aussi pris l'habitude de m'habiller différemment à chaque fois avec des vêtements bons marchés que j'achetais en prenant soin de les payer en liquide et aussi en me grimant un minimum. Ensuite je me débrouillais pour les brûler en prenant soin d'enlever avant tous les boutons qui eux se retrouvaient invariablement au fond de l'eau. Quand je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me procurer une arme, couteau, marteau… je prenais toujours la marque la plus courante, payant toujours en liquide. _

_Sans oublier les postiches que j'avais pour changer mon apparence mais leur présence si jamais on les trouvait, pouvait facilement s'expliquer par le fait qu'en tant que personnage public il m'arrivait de me 'déguiser' pour échapper aux journalistes et autres paparazzis. Par contre je ne me suis jamais servi d'armes à feu, beaucoup trop faciles à 'tracer'. Les seules preuves qui peuvent me relier à tous ces meurtres sont les cartes d'identités de mes victimes que je garde précieusement comme des trophées de chasse et toi mon vieil ami. Une erreur monumentale je le sais mais je ne peux me résoudre à me défaire de vous. _

_Peut-être à jamais mon ami, le Maître du Macabre te dit adieu.»_

Rick est réveillé en sursaut par les hurlements de Kate, inquiet il doit s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir allumer sa lampe de chevet. Il s'assoit et se tourne vers sa fiancée, il est effaré par ce qu'il voit. Kate les bras resserrés autour d'elle est en proie à une terrible crise de larmes, elle répète sans cesses des paroles qu'il a du mal à comprendre car elles sont étouffées par ses sanglots. Après avoir tenté à plusieurs reprises d'attirer son attention en l'appelant doucement par son prénom, il se penche pour la prendre dans ses bras. Et, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait certainement pas à sa réaction. Elle pose sur lui un regard empli d'une terreur incommensurable comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas ou pire comme si c'était lui qui en était la cause.

Tout en hurlant Kate se dégage brutalement, le repousse violemment et commence à le frapper avec des gestes désordonnés mais d'une force surprenante. Castle est trop occupé à se protéger de ses coups puissants pour essayer de la raisonner ou de la calmer. Le comportement de Kate le ramène plusieurs années en arrière, lorsqu'encore toute petite Alexis se réveillait la nuit en proie à une terreur nocturne. Dans ces moments-là il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre qu'elle se calme toute seule, à chaque tentative pour la rassurer elle le frappait et le repoussait. Il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait se produire chez un adulte.

L'écrivain pousse un cri de douleur lorsqu'un coup mal paré l'atteint au visage, alors qu'il porte ses mains à son nez, Kate se lève brusquement et court s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sous le regard médusé de Rick. Il regarde ses doigts couverts de sang, tout en prenant le bas de son t-shirt pour éponger le liquide rougeâtre qui coule de son nez, il se lève et se dirige vers la salle-de-bain. L'écrivain est plus qu'inquiet car il n'a jamais vu Kate perdre le contrôle d'elle-même quelle ait été la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Castle cogne doucement contre la porte tout en appelant la jeune femme, il n'obtient aucune réponse. Craignant qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Kate il s'apprête à entrer dans la pièce lorsqu'un mouvement furtif et le bruit de l'eau qui coule le stoppe dans son élan. Il meurt d'envie de la rejoindre et de la serrer dans ses bras pour la rassurer, pourtant il n'en fait rien, il préfère lui laisser du temps pour reprendre ses esprits.

Il soupire, impuissant, en se demandant ce qui a bien pu provoquer une réaction aussi violente chez sa compagne. Rick regarde tour à tour par la fenêtre, il fait encore nuit, et le réveil qui affiche 5h30, pour eux la nuit est terminée. Il allume le plafonnier et se plante devant la psyché, son visage couvert de traces de sang mais apparemment son nez n'est pas cassé contrairement à ce qu'il croyait tellement la douleur a été intense. Il enlève son T-shirt souillé, le jette en boule sur le sol après avoir essuyé au mieux le sang restant. Puis il quitte la chambre et se rend dans la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps Kate ferme le robinet d'eau froide et prend une serviette pour s'éponger le visage. Elle n'est pas totalement calmée, elle tremble encore un peu, son cœur bat un peu trop vite et elle est encore essoufflée. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, pourtant toutes les émotions contradictoires qu'elle a éprouvées à la lecture de ces carnets sont encore bien présentes. Ses souvenirs immédiats sont encore confus, lorsque brusquement elle se rappelle du cri de douleur.

- Oh Mon Dieu Rick !

Paniquée à l'idée de l'avoir blessé, elle sort précipitamment de la salle-de-bain et se fige en voyant la chambre vide. C'est en regardant autour d'elle qu'elle aperçoit un petit tas sur le sol. Elle le ramasse et est effrayée lorsqu'elle voit tout le sang sur le vêtement, elle sort de la chambre affolée.

- Rick! Rick où es-tu? Rick!

- Hé ça va, je suis là. Répond-il en venant rapidement vers elle.

- Oh Rick! Je… je suis désolée. S'excuse-t-elle avant de se blottir contre lui.

- Là… ça va aller maintenant, je suis là. La rassure-t-il.

Ils restent ainsi un long moment avant que Castle ne s'écarte, la prenne par les épaule et lui demande en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé Kate? Quelque chose ne va pas? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi terrorisée.

- Je… j'ai fait un mauvais rêve… c'était vraiment horrible, dit-elle dans un souffle.

T- u veux en parler?

- Oui.

- Alors va t'asseoir sur le canapé, j'arrive, je vais nous servir un café.

Castle écoute fasciné Kate lui raconter son effroyable cauchemar et lorsqu'elle termine il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

- Waouh! Ça ferait une sacrée histoire pour un roman.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Rick. Ça semblait si… réel.

- Charmant, donc si je comprends bien ton subconscient me voit comme un abominable tueur en série. Constate l'écrivain en faisant la moue.

- Non! Je… oh, tu m'agaces! Lance Kate en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

- Ah, enfin un sourire! Serait-ce la date du mariage qui approche ou les préparatifs, voire les deux qui te stressent trop?

- Peut-être, elle tend une main vers son nez. Je suis désolée pour ça. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je…

- Hé! Ne t'en fais pas d'accord, tu n'étais pas consciente de ce que tu faisais.

- Mais j'aurais pu…

- Rien du tout, n'y pense plus. Je vais prendre une douche… dit-il en arquant les sourcils d'un air entendu.

- Tiens donc….

Rick se lève, emporte les deux tasses qu'il dépose dans l'évier avant de se rendre dans la chambre. De son côté Kate est déjà en pleine réflexion, le stress ne suffit pas à expliquer ce cauchemar, elle sent qu'il y a autre chose. Après plusieurs minutes, tout à coup toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place. Elle sait tout! Elle se lève précipitamment et se rue dans le bureau de Rick qui au même moment ressort de la chambre, lavé et habillé. Quand il la voit faire, il la suit et la trouve debout devant son bureau, serrant quelque chose contre elle, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il s'avance mais s'arrête net quand il la voit avoir un mouvement de recul.

- Kate?

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches Rick? Hurle-t-elle.

- Je…Rien, voyons je…

- Ne me mens pas! Regarde, c'est le même que dans mon cauchemar! Crie-t-elle en brandissant l'objet qu'elle tient, un cube en bois bicolore. Et écoute ça, poursuit-elle en le secouant, il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur.

- Kate, je t'assure que je… tu ne crois tout de même pas que je suis réellement le monstre de ton rêve? Demande-t-il médusé à l'idée qu'elle puisse le croire.

- Je suis flic Rick, ne l'oublie pas. Je sais lorsque l'on me ment. Tu me caches quelque chose j'en suis certaine. Je cherchais une raison rationnelle à mon cauchemar. Et puis je me suis rappelée, tes regards gênés, tes absences en pleine après-midi quand tu quittes le 12th sous prétexte d'avoir une course à faire. Et ces coups de fils que tu reçois et pour lesquels tu t'isoles afin d'y répondre. Et puis ceci, que caches-tu à l'intérieur?

- Oui, tu es flic et j'aurais dû me rappeler que tu étais même la meilleure! S'exclame-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Le comportement de Castle prend Kate de court et elle le fixe stupéfaite, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Une fois calmé Rick pose sur elle un regard amusé.

- Ok lieutenant, vous m'avez percé à jour. J'avoue tout, je vous cache bien quelque chose, mais rien d'abominable et j'avais l'intention de vous en parler mais plus tard.

- Rick à quoi tu joues?

- Tu veux bien me lancer ce cube… merci. Tout en le manipulant il continue, en fait je voulais te faire une surprise mais vu la tournure que prennent les évènements je crois que je vais te la faire avec un peu d'avance. Et voilà! Lance-t-il en montrant une petite clé argenté.

- Mais de quoi tu parles?

- De ce que cette clé ouvre. Rassure-toi ce n'est pas celle d'un coffre de banque, précise-t-il en souriant.

- Je… je me sens vraiment bête là… j'ai été ignoble avec toi, je…

- Dis-moi tu n'es pas enceinte par hasard? Demande Rick le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Non! Pourquoi tu… touchée! Sourit-elle enfin.

- Bon alors voilà ce que nous allons faire. Tu vas aller te préparer et ensuite nous partirons d'ici et je te montrerai ce que cette clé cache comme mystérieux secret.

Kate se sent tellement mal, non seulement elle a frappé Rick mais l'a carrément traité de menteur, qu'elle le suit sans poser de questions et lorsqu'en sortant la Mercedes du parking il lui demande de fermer les yeux, elle obtempère. Le trajet en voiture est rapide et quand elle ouvre les yeux ils sont dans un autre parking souterrain. Castle la prend par la main et la conduit jusqu'à un ascenseur, il appuie sur le bouton du dernier étage et, avant que les portes s'ouvrent lui demande une nouvelle fois de bien baisser les paupières. Kate sent la main de Rick se poser sur son bras et elle se laisse guider jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qu'elle peut regarder.

- Et voilà ma surprise!

- Rick c'est… immense.

Ils sont au milieu d'un appartement en pleine rénovation.

- Je voulais te l'offrir en cadeau de mariage, mais vu les circonstances.

- Oh Mon Dieu Rick! Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais où sommes-nous? Le parcours a été rapide.

- Greene Street à quelques blocs du loft. Les travaux seront terminés dans trois semaines, l'appartement est sur deux niveaux et nous avons même une terrasse.

- Rick, c'est fantastique. Dit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras. Mais tu es vraiment prêt à quitter ton loft?

- Tu te rappelles la conversation que l'on a eu à propos de créer nos propres souvenirs?

- Oui.

- Eh bien un nouvel appartement est un excellent moyen pour commencer. En bas il y a la cuisine, le salon, la salle à manger, une grande chambre avec salle-de-bain et deux pièces qui pourront faire office de bureau, nous aurons tous les deux notre endroit bien à nous comme cela.

- Et à l'étage?

- Quatre chambres, deux salle-de-bain et une grande pièce qui fera une belle salle de jeu.

- Une salle de jeu, hein?

- Pour nos futurs enfants… c'est la partie que j'ai préféré dans ton cauchemar. L'idée d'avoir une grande et belle famille me plaît bien.

- À moi aussi, approuve Kate.

Doucement les lèvres de Rick viennent se poser sur les siennes, leur baiser d'abord tout en douceur devient de plus en plus passionné et les entraîne rapidement dans un déferlement de plaisir charnel.

**FIN**


End file.
